undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
13 Days of Surviving/Issue 4
Blood Issue 4 - Blood ”You want us to go outside? There are a lot of those monsters outside.” George told him as he pointed at the door. “I can’t risk it. You are asking me to risk the lives of my family.” He said to Michel. John looks at the two people talking. On one way, he doesn’t want to risk going outside. On the other hand, what Michel says makes sense. They can’t stay here forever, even if the military doesn’t start bombing the city, they would still need to venture out and search for food eventually. “We can’t stay here forever, mister.” John added. Both George and Michel turned their eyes toward him. “Food will eventually run out and we can’t rely on only water to survive.” John said to George. “We? There are no we. Once you people have rested, you have to go.” George told him. John felt his heart sank. Amanda went to stand beside John. “You can’t do that. We will die outside.” She pleaded. “Please, don’t throw us out.” Will pleaded. “No, you have to leave.” George insisted. John could hear Michel make a sigh. “Can you at least give us some food? Give us a chance?” He asked. George looks at him. He contemplated for a moment. “If I give you food, will you leave?” He asked. Michel nodded at him. “Deal, you all rest up and you will leave.” He said as he walks toward the kitchen. “Sweeties, please go to your rooms.” Julia said to her daughters. The kids quietly let go of their mother and walk to their rooms. She then walks to the kitchen, leaving the four alone in the living room. John felt it was his fault. He looks at the others. “I am sorry… I shouldn’t have said anything.” He apologized. Amanda placed a hand on his shoulder. “It wasn’t your fault. He would have kicked us out eventually.” She said quietly. Will said nothing and Michel was crossing his arms. Will turned his eyes toward Michel. “I hope that you have a plan. Do you know where we can even find a vehicle?” He asked. “There are bound to be working cars outside. But we have to be quick. Others will eventually get the same idea.” He replied. Michel turns his back to them and began walking to a nearby chair and sat down. “Get some rest while you still have the chance. You need the strength.” He said quietly and closed his eyes. Will shakes his head and found a place to sit. John and Amanda did the same. Sitting on the crouch together, John began thinking on everything that has happened. He hopes that his family is safe. He hopes that his friends are safe. He placed his hand on his face. “Are you alright, John?” Amanda asks. John removes his hand from his face to look at her. He gave her a little smile. “Yeah, yeah…I…I am okay. Just worrying about my family and friends.” He said quietly. “Where is your family? They live here in New York?” She asks. “No, they live in Easton…” John answered and then a realization came to him. “Oh god…I hope Easton aren’t hit as well.” He said worriedly. Amanda said nothing. “I have called to them many times, but they didn’t answer the phone. I just hope that’s just my father who forgot how to use the phone. He always has troubled with smartphones. He always asks me to teach him and I got so annoyed by it because he keeps forgetting what I taught him and keeps asking.” John said quietly. “Now, I just wished I have taught him better and that he keeps calling me for help…” “It is going to be alright, John. I…I am sure that they are alright.” She reassured him. Taking a deep breath, John turned to look at Amanda with a smile. “Thank you…So tell me, how did you end up with Will and Michel?” He asked. She looks at Will and Michel who seems to be resting. “I was running down the street in high heels. Yeah, I know, not exactly the best shoes to run away with. Anyway, I was grabbed by one of those monsters or zombies whatever. Then out of nowhere, Will came and saved me. Him and his baseball bat. We moved for a time and then we encountered Michel. And not long after, we encounter you.” She told. “Oh yeah, thanks again for saving me, if it haven’t been for you guys, I will probably be food by now.” He said with a smile. “No problem. We should all look out for each other.” She said. John turned to look at the kitchen, he saw George talking to his wife. “Some more than others.” John said. “Yeah…” Amanda agreed. George walks out of the kitchen. He look at Michel and then toward the rest of them. “I have been discussing with my wife about our situation…She thinks that it is wisest to follow you out of the city. I…I agree.” He said quietly. “Yeah, you and your family are welcome to join us. We are strongest if we stay together.” John said with a smile. Despite his words, John noted that George have his doubts about this. Michel rose up from the chair. “Looks like you are coming after all. I have to change my plans then. There won’t be a car big enough for all of us. We need to find ourselves a bus.” He said. George looks at Michel. “A bus? The nearest bus station is quite a walk from here!” He exclaimed. “It is the risk that we have to take. A bus is big and it is sturdiest.” Michel explained. “Besides, there is the possibility that we will find one along the way.” “It is just what you think. Frankly…I don’t like this…We should stay here.” George said. “But George, you just agreed that we should go with them.” Julia responded. Her husband turned around to look at her. “Look, Julia. I just want us to be safe. I don’t want us to go outside and encounter…encounters those damn monsters!” George uttered. “By leaving us here to die?” Julia replied, now crossing her arms. “We won’t die! The Government! The Military will save us!” He exclaimed. He then pointed at Michel. “And besides, I don’t trust this guy! By the way he looks and dressed, he is a damn criminal!” Michel said nothing. John look at the couple and then at Michel. Somehow George’s accusation made senses. He doesn’t want to sound discriminating, but in a way, Michel does resemble a criminal with his attitude and his tattoos. Michel let out a sigh. “Alright, you can judge me however you want. If you so insist that you plan to die here with your family, then just give us some food and we will leave.” Michel said sternly. George said nothing as he went to gather the bag of food that he has prepared in the kitchen. He pushed the bag to Michel and walked toward the door. John gave Michel a look. He keeps the same calm expression. He doesn’t seem to be worried that they are going outside and meet danger, but rather he is preparing himself. John let out a sigh and prepared himself. Then George screamed in pain. When he opened the door, there was a zombie outside. The zombie launched itself at George and biting his arm. Everything after that happened so quickly. By the time the danger was over, John notices that there was a dead zombie in the living room. He saw Will breathing heavily as he had his back against the door. He have blood on his shirt, but he wasn’t wounded. George was on the ground, in pain. Julia was next to him and Amanda was next to her helping her. The two kids was at the corner, crying. Michel was breathing heavily and he has a very tense expression on his face. He was holding his gun. “We have to leave '''now' or we''' will 'die.” Michel said. Category:Issues Category:13 Days of Surviving